A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of purses or handbags, more specifically, a purse or handbag that provides enhanced levels of security and protection by including a voice recording means, a video recording means, a panic button, a GPS transmitter, and a plurality of alarm sensors.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with personal security devices and handbags. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a handbag or purse that includes a purse, handbag, suitcase, backpack or luggage with all of the security devices integrated therein.
The Sosna Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,064,667) discloses a portable security alarm device for use with personal baggage including an alarm mechanism with speakers for emitting an audible alarm when activated, and a Panic button for immediately activating the alarm mechanism. However, the alarm device does not include an audio or video recording means, or a plurality of alarm sensors.
The Tucci et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,096) discloses a handbag alarm system that is actuated by a pressure responsive switch. However, the handbag alarm system does not include a voice or video recording means or a panic button.
The Howell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,948) discloses a purse alarm. However, the alarm can only sound an audible alarm, and not record voice or video via recording means.
The Diaz et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,060) illustrates an ornamental design for a purse with built-in alarm, indicator light, and mini-light. However, the purse does not illustrate audio or video recording means nor does it include GPS location based services or alarm sensors.
The Di Leo et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,644) discloses a battery-powered alarm for a purse. However, the neither the alarm nor the purse include audio or video recording means.
The Urbanczyk Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,802) discloses a handbag, briefcase, or luggage alarm of the type that sounds an audible and/or visual alarm. However, the handbag does not include a panic button, voice recording means, audio recording means, a plurality of alarm sensors, GPS location based services, or a remote control.
The Hammond et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,840) discloses a personal security alarm to be housed in a purse. However, the personal security alarm is only directed to an alarm, and not a purse or handbag having audio and video recording means as well as GPS location based services, or a remote control.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a purse, handbag, suitcase, backpack or other type of luggage wherein said bag contains a video recording means, audio recording means, a remote control, a plurality of alarm sensors, and/or GPS location based speakers, and a speaker. In this regard, the personal security purse departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.